


Mouth + Flesh

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: “Do what you want to, Lucas.” Joe said. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I can handle it.”Lucas’ body shuttered. His hands fisted in Joe’s hair.“I just want you tofeelthis.”





	Mouth + Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts), [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/gifts).



> My 6th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is LuConnor, for the October 6th prompt, "Blindfold." I've never written for either of these characters before and, quiet frankly, if you enjoy the two of them together I RECOMMEND [reading this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/632240) over this 1569 word shot in the dark. It's the series, and the authors' discussion of the series, that made me love them.
> 
> [Starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen) and [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/pseuds/Firuflies) are the parents of this ship, and I am merely the kid in their kids class that crushes on them from afar... Can you tell I haven't slept in a while? I haven't. But this is done now and ready for reading. I hope you enjoy <3

Joe finished tying the bow of silk behind his head, and Lucas breathed in deep.

“Can you see?” Joe asked. He was sitting over Lucas’ lap, facing him, now resting his hands against his shoulders.

Lucas’ face cracked into a smile and he shook his head. “No.”

He was nervous. He had told Joe he wasn’t nervous anymore- he told him over breakfast and then later, on the phone. He used the exact same words, the exact same pacing. He had practiced, Joe assumed, because he was still clearly nervous.

Joe could feel Lucas’ heart beating, faintly but rapidly under his palms. He raised them up his neck and cupped them under his ears. He kissed him and told him to relax.

Lucas took in another deep breath.

Joe began by stroking down the length of his chest, as if he were checking the details of his shirt, then pulled the bottom hem free of the waist of Lucas’ pants. He felt Lucas’ breath hitch as started unbuttoning it, and brought his hands to the warm skin of Lucas’ stomach.

“Relax.” He repeated, and he felt Lucas’ listen.

After a moment, Joe swept his hands up Lucas’ torso again. He kept one hand under the thick fabric of his shirt, and the other over. He grabbed the side of Lucas’ neck and kissed him, while groping at the skin just below his breast.

It was sweet, he thought, how it took Lucas a moment to react to his kiss. Lucas smiled first, then laughed at himself, before parting his lips and kissing Joe back.

When Lucas felt less ridged, Joe went back to fiddling with his buttons. He was careful to brush his fingertips against every inch of flesh he revealed. When the shirt was fully open, he slid it off Lucas’ shoulder by pushing it rather than pulling it.

Joe wanted everything was about _the feeling_ and how Joe was touching him- nothing else. Everything was going to be slow, careful, and calculated. Lucas was going to love it, Joe was sure.

Joe brushed his fingers through Lucas’ chest hair and paused over his nipple. He knew Lucas was sensitive there, and pressed down firmer. Lucas pulled his mouth from Joe’s and exhaled sharply. Joe moved on to kissing at his jaw and neck, and Lucas repeated the sound.

Soon, Lucas was moaning. The sound was soft, strangled, as if he wanted to keep himself quiet. Not that Joe would _care_ if Lucas was letting himself belt out every sound that his feelings of pleasure brought to him- but he liked the restraint. He liked the challenge of making Lucas come undone anyway.

Joe brought his hand around Lucas’ ribcage. He pulled his chest forward and into him, deepening his kiss and pressing their bodies together. He brought his palm down his back, swaying his spine away from the couch, then slipping below the waist of Lucas’ pants.

It was just his pinky finger, really, that brushed over the cleft of Lucas’ ass, but it still had Lucas tense again. He laughed at himself, knowing this was ridiculous. They’d done this general thing before- kissing, touching, groping each other on the couch- and he _wanted_ to do this with Joe… but the absence of his sight had him tight in the chest, gulping away worry.

“I’m sorry.” Lucas said, voice still broken with nervous laughter.

“We can stop, if you want.” Joe suggested. He backed off, bringing his hands into his own space and sitting back on Lucas’ lap. Just the small adjustment of the way he sat made everything feel more innocent, less pressing and intimate.

Lucas sighed, peacefully. “No, I want to do this.”

“You’re sure?” Joe asked, completely prepared to untie Lucas’ blindfold and let the two of them cuddle and relax on the couch for a bit. That didn’t bother him. Erections went away and Lucas’ comfort was the most important thing to him. He loved him- not exploring sex this way wasn’t going to be the end of his world.

“Yes.” Lucas replied, quickly. He nodded, which made Joe smile. He somehow knew that Lucas was making eye contact with him, from under that black strip.

“Okay.” Joe replied, lowering his voice back into a seductive whisper. “If you’re sure.”

This time, Joe didn’t start by kissing him. He figured, maybe, if he went lighter on the foreplay this time around that it would be easier on Lucas. Not so _much_ , not so overwhelming. They could get into this gently, and eventually Joe would be able to spend all the time he wanted on his neck, his nipples, and teasing all the sanity from his partner.

Joe removed himself from Lucas’ lap, leaving a hand to trail down to his thigh so Lucas knew he wasn’t leaving him. He dropped down to his knees, between Lucas’ legs. Another chuckle came from Lucas as soon as he was aware of where Joe was heading, and Joe smiled. He unbuttoned the fly of Lucas’ pants with one hand and cupped at his balls with the other.

Lucas’ breath hitched, again. He repositioned his hands to be outstretched and resting against the back of the couch. It was an unsure movement- a “what should I do with my hands?” movement- but, from the floor, Lucas looked relaxed and powerful.

Joe removed Lucas’ semi-hard cock from his pants, pulling it through the flap in his boxers and over his open zipper. He held it at the base and kissed the head, with parted lips, making a perfect _smack_ as he pulled away. Joe kissed his cock again, and swallowed him.

Lucas’ thighs twitched and he sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch. Joe had always known what he was doing; no matter where he put his mouth, Lucas found himself enjoying it.

But _this_.

There weren’t any distractions from _this_ , even if he wanted them. It was just him and Joe’s lips, his tongue, his throat…

Joe bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, taking Lucas in until he was hard.

“Ngh, _Joe_.” Lucas kept whispering, face up to the ceiling, between the times he was swallowing moans. His hips were impatient, pushing up into Joe’s mouth as he lowered his head. He was being careful, though. He was trying his best to keep them still and not slam himself into Joe’s throat, as much as his body begged for it.

Joe brought his mouth off Lucas’ cock, sloppily pressing his lips to him as a temporary going-away gift.

“Put your hands in front of you.” He said, his voice coming out rougher than he expected- more desperate than demanding.

Lucas followed the request, and did so with haste. His wrists slapped together just above Joe’s head, as if he were ready to be arrested. Joe took them and lead each of his palms to his face, then dragged them back to his hair.

“Do what you want to, Lucas.” Joe said. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I can handle it.”

Lucas’ body shuttered. His hands fisted in Joe’s hair.

“I just want you to _feel_ this.” Joe explained to him, again, before closing his lips over Lucas’ cock once more.

It took Lucas’ a while to trust it- to trust that Joe _meant_ what he had said. He still kept his hips under their best behavior, and he really only pushed Joe’s head to where it was already going. He kept himself composed, until Joe reached back up between his legs and started to roll his balls through the fabric of his pants.

It only took one thrust into Joe’s mouth to realize Joe _did_ mean it and he really _could_ take it. He didn’t gag, or pull away, or tap at him to stop. Lucas swore he even felt him smile, as best he could with his mouth stretched wide.

Lucas groaned, and sunk as far down into the couch as it could possibly take him. He plateaued his hips and took hold of Joe’s neck, giving in to the control Joe wanted him to have. He was still gentle with him- because even unrestrained Lucas was the definition of gentle- but he let his hips lift, and stay lifted, with his cock pushed to the back of Joe’s throat. He waited until he was ready to have Joe’s lips move back up his shaft, and let his tongue have another go at the leaking head of his cock.

It was this position they were in when Lucas came. He held Joe to his base, feeling Joe’s tongue fluctuate against him as he swallowed each wave of his orgasm. His hand fell from Joe’s neck and Joe slowly pulled himself away.

Joe kissed a trail up from Lucas’ groin; following the line of his navel to the split of his chest, to his throat, to his jaw… He untied the bow on the back of Lucas’ head and let the silk fall from his eyes. Lucas immediately grabbed and kissed him, making Joe laugh. They both laughed.

Pulling away from Joe’s face with a smile and hot cheeks, Lucas fumbled his mouth over words he wasn’t sure of.

“Your turn?” Lucas suggested, finally settling on the way he wanted to say it.

Joe beamed at him. Then, shoved Lucas off the couch with his own impatience for them to switch positions.


End file.
